


Stress relief

by leimyda



Series: JJP punishment series [3]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Dirty Talk, Feels, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Stress Relief, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leimyda/pseuds/leimyda
Summary: Jaebeom always acts confident and strict for the sake of his career and his team mates. But when he is at home, he behaves differently. He needs to forget his worries and reboot his system.Jaebeom crushes under the pressure of this comeback and he gets drunk by the time Jinyoung makes it home from his last schedule.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: JJP punishment series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599229
Kudos: 73





	Stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> Dye comeback left a deep imprint on me, I was thinking a lot about how Jaebeom changed over the years.  
> How cute and playful he acted in front of the cameras and how stressful these times must be for him when he is behind the scenes.  
> I wish to think (almost canon, canon?) that Jinyoung is his grounding rock and he treats him with great care.  
> There is a very slight age play due to Jaebeom being drunk and clingy, but nothing heavy.
> 
> Please enjoy :)

The sun was shining high behind the N Seoul Tower by the time Jinyoung finished his last solo schedule. The car ride from the event was an easy one because he had an early appointment. GOT7’s comeback was just in a few hours, their new album being revealed at 6 pm that day. Quickening his steps while zipping his jacket on the street, he was on his way home to Jaebeom.

He was worried because his silly boyfriend didn’t answer his last texts, though he was sure that Jaebeom was meant to stay at home. It was also the night of their showcase's airing and all members were required to stay at home. They would be too nervous to think about anything else, other than what their fans thought about the new concept and songs anyway, so they looked at charts and comments and waiter for calls from the management.

Back in the old days, this would happen with all seven of them clinging to each other on the dorm couch that had seen better days but now, since all of them grew up and had their own places, it was not a requirement. Though some arrangements happened like chimek night at one of their houses or late night coffee take-outs when no one could sleep. This time, since most of the boys had their individual things happening, they decided to be in contact through ktalk. The gc was flooding non-stop with expectations, excitement, and lame pictures they found of each other. 

When Jinyoung stepped inside the apartment and kicked his shoes off, clothes lying on the floor greeted him. Kunta was curled up on one of the pink hoodies Jinyoung owned. Bending down to give him a light pat, he asked more to himself ‘What happened here, hm?’ This was definitely not how he left things in the morning. When he turned the corner of the living room, he found Jaebeom in his pastel green cozy sweater and nothing else on. He was biting his thumbnail and looking in the direction of the pile of other clothes while sitting in W-form, his bare bottom scrunching on the rug. Two sojus along the discarded beer bottles lay disarranged on the glass table. 

Oh, now it all made sense. Jaebeom, being the leader, always had to maintain authority and posture in front of the whole industry. He had to be strict with the members and unfaltering during meetings to get his opinion through people above him. Though he brought his best side forward in those required times, his personality was different. After shedding back to his basic self, sometimes he needed out of all those notions. This was no surprise to Jinyoung. He had seen this side before, after all these years together. 

The days before the comeback and the first two weeks of the promotional period were always the most stressful for Jaebeom, he tended to get heavy mood swings and was so worried that he couldn’t eat or sleep. Once the song list has been voted and put together, the recordings started. He was there to make sure each line comes across as intended. Then there were the choreographers that either the members or someone under a contract put together. Endless rehearsals turning into late-night snacking, being on diet to look the best in the dresses. Then came the promotion and the shows. While on broadcast, he was energetic, loud and self-confident, behind the scenes he was silent, deep in doubt, purposefully standing separated from the others.

Jinyoung deemed it wise to have him under surveillance during these days. When he had to leave from home, Jaebeom had his parent around, or his friends from offshore checked on him a few times just to get him to talk or ask if he had eaten that day. This seemed to be helping in general.

Jaebeom could turn to his books, a whole new world waiting for him inside the stories. A step out of reality, getting lost in the jungle of printed letters. Music and photos were also his all-time saviors, he felt fulfilled and whole under the dim lights of the studio, pouring all that he felt into the sounds, effects and lines that cascaded in his heart. The high notes soft as a feather, gracefully descending in the air. The low notes rough and earthy as they touch the cold and unbending ground. 

There were also other times when drinking meant the solution. Of course, it wasn't like Jaebeom was an alcoholic. Having his kind of mood swings, being on the low especially meant needing something to ease the mind. Jinyoung didn't blame him for it, sometimes he joined in or they went out with a couple of friends and only stumbled into bed before dawn and had messy sex.

But then there were occasions when nothing helped. When his mind just shut down under the weight it had to bear. Then he became a completely different person. He was stripped back to his very first layers, only with basic needs sustaining his body. Eating, sleeping, and nothing that had to do with being a responsible adult. At least for a few hours. He needed this, he had to let go sometimes. It was okay, Jinyoung took care of him.

Nearing the end of their seven-year contract combined with this comeback tossed Jaebeom into a mixture of those moods this time. Trying to hang onto his thoughts and feelings, but not really being able to shape them into coherent ideas or a conversation. It was all just a jumbled pattern swirling around instead of blood in his veins, making him worried, excited, lascivious and everything else beyond. They all knew how this went for artists, whose whole life revolved around expressing feelings. Some days were worse than others.

As Jaebom noticed Jinyoung standing over him, his eyes sparkled but his gaze was hazy and unstable. His crooked smile and crescent eyes made Jinyoung’s heart skip a beat and melt into a puddle.

“Nyongie, you’re finally home.” His voice raised an octave at the end of the sentence. He tried to stand but he had to grab onto Jinyoung's legs not to end up face forward on the rug. 

Jaebeom was still a child at heart. To some extent, all of them were. Moving into a dorm at their age, cutting out time with their parents, and changing them to managers who even with their best intention would order them around according to the company’s rules. They could often count on just each other, their young hearts dealing with difficult decisions and cruel comments, growing up way too fast to stay alive in the industry.

This is the reason Jinyoung can cherish moments like these, where they don’t have to act strong, don’t have to repeat fake sentences that were taught to them and became a part of who they were supposed to be, the image of their character. Jaebeom was supposed to be the fierce and dark leader, but in Jinyoung’s arms, he could show his giggly and sweet side. Jinyoung has seen him play with his cats, has seen him in a vinyl store swaying to upbeat music with his producer friends, and of course working on his computer late at night making new songs, legs swinging above the floor to the melody. The pre-recorded shows this time showed some promise on this front. Jaebeom let go of some of his reserves and acted cute and clumsy in front of the cameras. Jinyoung hoped it would last.

“What is all this, precious?” Asked Jinyoung kneeling beside him to prevent further injuries.

“I've been all alone today and I missed you very much. I tried to occupy myself with some cleaning. I wanted to put your clean clothes away but it smelled so good and reminded me of you. So I tried on a few more but then couldn’t decide which trousers would go well with this top and this is how it happened. Are you mad?"

"Of course I'm not. How could I be mad when you look so sweet and pretty in them. But they are a little small for you, aren't your cute legs cold without trousers on?"

"Hm" Jaebeom said while looking to the side as if really noticing he is naked from the waist down for the first time. "No, actually. Not cold."

These episodes were strange and hard to handle at first, Jaebeom acting uncertain, needing reassurance and sometimes even guidance for the simplest tasks such as clothing. At first, he didn’t trust Jinyoung even though they’ve lived together for months by then. He just sat locked up in the room, then slowly venture into the living room wrapped in his big blanket, watching shows without end and asking for snacks which Jinyoung happily provided. Then Jinyoung started to join him, learned how to speak to him and what he could speak with him about. They usually ended up sleeping early on those days, Jinyoung tucking Jaebeom in and humming soft lyrics while stroking his hair.

Jinyoung sat down on the sofa and pat the seat next to him. Jaebeom hopped in his lap instead. 

"Did you bring me something yummy?” Asked Jaebeom while he poked his own cheek with a lean index finger, creating a cute bend in his chubby cheeks. 

“Uhm, babe, I didn't know… Why didn't you write me? “ Oh god, he was so cute like this, Jinyoung's body stirred vividly.

“It's okay, you can give me something else to satisfy me.” He bit his bottom lip in and trailed his sight down on Jinyoung's torso, settling on his pelvis. At least they were thinking about the same.

“But baby, are you sure that you want it while...?" He stopped because this was a red flag, talking about his condition. "We usually just cuddle and watch your favorite show. Would you want to do that instead?” He didn’t really understand, what triggered Jaebeom today, when he left in the morning everything was normal but he knew by now that until the episode was gone, he would not get a straight answer anyway.

“No” pouted Jaebeom. “I want you. I've waited alllll daaay.” Jinyoung didn’t have too much time to consider the options, as the first drop of tears just started to form around the corner of Jaebeom’s eyes. 

"It's okay, I’m right here darling. I was just a little surprised." Jinyoung played along.

Jaebeom stood up between Jinyoung’s spread legs and put his arm on his waist, waiting. “Can you unzip your trousers? I’m afraid, my fingers would get stuck.”

“Anything for you" coed Jinyoung holding Jaebeom's chin in one hand while his other one was working on the zipper. Jaebeom licked his lips and his eyes grew bigger as he saw Jinyoung take his erection out of the boxers. Jinyoung couldn’t deny, he liked having authority over Jaebeom even if he was still very careful and would never do anything that Jaebeom didn't want. 

Jaebeom reached forward with grabby hands but didn't touch yet.

"It's okay baby, you can go ahead."

Jaebeom ran his fingers along the curve. “Oh, this is great. You are already hard for me.”

“Of course.. ah I am.” He couldn’t even finish the sentence, Jaebeom was already throat deep on him, sucking and licking, leaving a pool of drool on his way.

“Slow down a little. We aren’t in a rush, are we?” He said because in this state Jaebeom was too careless and could have easily choked himself by going too deep.

He came off of Jinyoung for a split second to say “You always take good care of me, Jinyoungah. I love you.”

“I love you too. The results aren’t out for a few more hours, would you like me to spoil you a little?”

“A lot! Please? Can we do that?”

“I can give you anything you want. What would you like from me, tell me?” He needed to make sure what exactly was the agenda here as this was uncharted territory and he wasn’t going to use this opportunity to do something that Jaebeom would regret later.

"You can do anything to me today. I would like to be your slave."

"Slave? But I don't want you to be that sweetie. You are precious to me." 

"You are no fun" pouted Jaebeom. "Then let's just play pretend! You are my boss and you should order me around. Yes." 

"If you are sure." He waited one more heartbeat to let Jaebeom change his mind. "Any safewords?”

“Stop is to stop, yellow when I’m close to my limit.”

“Okay baby, you are so smart, telling me all this.” He gave some head strokes. 

Jinyoung always had a shy personality but was able to adapt to situations like these. They all received good training at the company and he was learning to be an actor anyway. This is just another role he could try himself in and also he would do anything for Jaebeom, because he knew Jaebeom would do anything for him too. He chose the next words with his deep, confident voice. 

"I want you to go to the bedroom and wait for me patiently. You can't touch yourself." 

"Uuu, exciting. Yes, boss."

"Don't call me boss. I don't like that. Call me as you did before." 

"Jinyoungah" 

"Yes, good boy. Now go before I spank you." He actually slapped Jaebeom's naked rear and it jiggled just like it's owner's laugh.

Jaebeom lowered himself on the mattress shily and was thinking of what position to take. First, he stayed at the edge of the bed and tapped the floor with his feet but got bored soon and he lay on his back but he did get cold staying still like that. When he thought about Jinyoung's word, he said he couldn't touch himself, but what if he gained pleasure another way. He turned on his stomach and started rutting against the blanket. Soon his body warmed up at the motion and his dick hardened as well. The friction was dry but more than nothing. Turning his head to the right he cuddled into his pillow and lifted his ass, widening the motion. Tiny moans escaped his mouth while his tongue stuck out in concentration. 

"What are you doing? I thought I told you not to do anything?" 

"But, that's not what you said. You said I can't touch myself and I was not." 

"Aren't you clever. Unfortunately, I can see through you and now you've earned a punishment."

"What kind of punishment?" Jaebeom's voice cracked, he seemed excited.

"You'll see when we get there. Now, kneel on the mattress for me."

Jaebeom hopped on his knees and the springs sent him bouncing while Jinyoung removed his own t-shirt and also got down in the same position. Looking at Jaebeom's excited and youthful expression made his heart twist and he gently tucked the loose locks of hair behind Jaebeom's ear while leaning in for the first kiss of the night.

It began with small and playful pecks, testing Jaebeom’s patience with their quickness. He wasn't pleased the slightest, he let out protesting noises and banged on Jinyoung's chest with his fist.

“What? Is this not what you want?” Jinyoung couldn’t help but smiley at the reaction.

“No. You are mean. I want proper kisses.”

“Show me how you want to be kissed then.”

Jaebeom suddenly shied away from Jinyoung’s sharp eyes.

“What’s wrong, Beomie? Don’t turn away.”

“I just.. do you still want me Nyongie?”

“Why would you ask such a thing, of course, I do.”

“Even if I’m not good for anything?”

“Do not belittle yourself. You are caring and hard-working, always making sure others are happy. This is why I love you the most, but also this is why I wish you would also think of your own well-being. But this is not why we are here now, is it? Get back here right now.”

Jinyoung picked up the kissing where they left off, but he made their lips part, using stronger motions to show how much he meant every word earlier. The smell of alcohol wasn’t too strong, but he could definitely still taste the bitterness of the beers.

When Jaebeom hummed satisfied in between the slurs of their tongues, Jinyoung fished out something from his pocket that he went searching for while he sent Jaebeom in the bedroom. Caressing Jaebeom’s face with it, he pulled away and watched the boy's reaction.

Jaebeom first squished his eyes tighter at the touch of fabric, then opened his eyes to investigate. He saw dark blue color flash in front of his eyes, then Jinyoung swung the pretty lace panties in front of him.

"I'd like you to put this on for me, pretty boy." 

"But.. these are girl panties."

"No baby, these are for boys too. I bought this online and was waiting for an occasion to present it, now seems like the perfect time."

"Oh, you think these would look pretty on me?" 

"Everything looks pretty on you. I just would like to see for myself. If you don't like it, I promise you can take it off, okay?" 

"Well, I did promise to behave like a good boy so I guess I can try." He pinched the light fabric between his fingers and slid off the bed. It was hard for him to put the legs through the holes He put it on turning away from Jinyoung, first checking himself in the standing mirror of their bedroom. He tilted his head and saw Jinyoung standing just a step behind him, looking fondly as ever. 

"Do.. do you like how I look?" Jaebeom was fiddling with the sweater's edge, trying to make it longer but there was no use, the knit jumped back just below his belly button.

Jinyoung took a step forward, his hot breath reaching Jaebeom's neck as he leaned onto Jaebeom's ears. "Let's just take this off." 

His voice was low and guttural, eyes running across the mirror from Jaebeom's eyes to his flat stomach, pulling the top over his head and discarding it somewhere near. Then the lustful eyes were scanning his waxed chest, the dark line below his belly button and his standing erection, filling the fabric tightly. He licked up on Jaebeom's neck and settled on the earlobes, sucking and chewing the cushiony part. Jaebeom only had his bead earrings in the upper pierced hole at home. Jinyoung's hand in the meantime traveled to the front of the lace and was stroking Jaebeom through the flowery patterns. 

"Does it feel nice?"

Jaebeom nodded slowly, eyes watching the hand move.

"You look so breathtaking. Look at yourself." Jinyoung cupped Jaebeom's chin with his free hand and directed his gaze from his occupied hand to the mirror where Jaebeom saw himself arced, almost curved on Jinyoung's supporting body, cheeks flushed with excitement, finger grabbing Jinyoung's hair loosely.

"I want you to see yourself the way I see you. To see your sparkling eyes, your smile that makes my heart flutter, your hands that I want to hold forever, this body that has been through a lot and is still going to carry on for years to come, strong muscles forming and fading but you look beautiful to me in any shape."

Jaebeom’s breath hitched, he stood there unmoving, questioning if whatever Jinyoung described matched the person he was looking at. Slowly some haze cleared up in his mind, the mindful comments of his soulmate plucking strings that he knew how to play well.  
Jinyoung's exploring fingers now were reaching from the back and Jaebeom, listening to the praises didn't notice that Jinyoung already coated two of his fingers with the little vial of lube laying on the bed now. In the dark he also didn't notice that the back of the panties had a hole on it and Jinyoung had no obstacle ahead of him. Sucking small amount of skin in his mouth, Jinyoung was careful not to leave a mark, his right hand slid between the cheeks and pressed on Jaebeom's warm hole.

Jaebeom lungs filled with Jinyoung’s perfume as he changed his stance, giving more space for the exploring digits. Jinyoung held his other arm in front of Jaebeom's neck, pulling him in without force. He felt teeth scratching his forearm as he started pushing through the folds ever so slowly. He used the ring and middle fingers at the same time because he knew Jaebeom would appreciate it and he was right, because when he fit right in, Jaebeom moaned, peeling off of the delicate skin before tearing it.

Jinyoung felt the walls narrow and suck him inside, giving in to the intrusion. The liquid on his fingers turned runnier as he shifted the fingers up and down, pulling his fingertips back on the bumpy walls, small shiver running across Jaebeom’s broad shoulders. Jinyoung was going in, focusing on the other side of the wall, applying pressure to every crease and nerve that he found in his way.

Deliberately changing directions, he made sure to keep Jaebeom on edge with his ever-changing formations. Jaebeom wasn’t the quiet type and he was squirming in Jinyoung’s hand, trying to push his bottom towards the fingers where he was hoping for a steadier rhythm or any constant feeling that he could get off to, but the teasing was just driving him crazier. He clung to Jinyoung’s arm like a lifebuoy and with shaking knees he searched for Jinyoung’s eyes in the mirror.

“It’s not enough, Jinyoungah. More, please give me more.”

“More of what?”

“More fingers, faster.”

Jinyoung granted his wishes for now. Curving the two fingers already in, he pushed one more alongside, covering more ground, rubbing his stiff knuckles, twisting deeper with each stroke. He kicked Jaebeom’s right foot to force his stride even wider. He found the spot that Jaebeom was moaning for, hitting it continuously, hardly pulling out an inch and then back again. He was becoming a mess on the unforgiving digits.

“Is my finger on the right spot, baby?” No answer came, only endless mewls and words that seemed to be Jinyoung's name. 

“You need to answer me if you want to come."

More blabber without filters broke out of Jaebeom, excess saliva gathering around the corner of his mouth, waiting to overspill at the next thrust. But it didn't come, instead the fingers remained on that one spot and went around and around. 

"I'm still waiting" was all Jinyoung said.

“So close, so… so… ” Jaebom could almost taste blood from biting on his bottom lips, but cruel fingers closed around his shaft, preventing him from reaching climax. He yelped in surprise. He grabbed Jinyoung’s wrist and tried to pry it but the moment was gone and so was his sane mind too. The finger in him stopped and pulled out, leaving a buzzing feeling in its place.

“Did you think I would let you go so easily? This was the punishment for earlier.”

Jinyoung’s smirk was tangible through the whispered words. He made Jaebeom face him and licked into his mouth, initiating a sloppy kiss while he pulled Jaebeom towards the bed. He put his hands on Jaebeom’s shoulders and pushed him down on his knees as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“You haven’t finished your first job. Get to it. Now.”

Jinyoung’s dick was only half-hard after focusing on Jaebeom’s body, and Jaebeom’s parched lips were in trouble from all the panting going on. He gathered all the saliva he could muster up and wet his lips, then scooted between Jinyoung’s muscly thighs, sliding his fingers along the inside of hairy skin. Jinyoung flipped his fringe out of the way and looked down on Jaebeom after bracing himself with arms behind his back. Palm running on the outside, Jaebeom came to a stop at the knees, and with the next amount of dribble he licked up on Jinyoung’s renewed growing excitement. He looked up at Jinyoung, drinking in the height difference, cold running up and down his back from the authority his aura radiated.

Jaebeom kissed his way down and tended to the veins sticking out on the side, then his tongue got under the sensitive part between the head and the shaft and swung left to right, switching to downs and ups as Jinyoung’s thighs trembled at the caress. He tough stalling for some time would make Jinyoung bend and he would just toss him on the bed and finally give him what he wanted. Later, remembering this thought, he laughed at himself. How could he think Jinyoung would give in, especially when he was given a free pass to do anything to him. 

“Thread carefully, darling. If you won’t do it properly, you won’t get it where you want it most.”

Jaebeom groaned and deep-throated Jinyoung on the next go to catch him off guard. What he didn’t expect was that Jinyoung saw this coming and he held his head down in that position. While he was okay for a few moments, eventually his lung started to protest at the lack of oxygen. He tried to swallow, but all that did was close his airway even more. He pushed against the hand holding him in place but that didn’t work either. Before starting to gag, he tapped Jinyoung’s thighs and that was the point where the pressure disappeared and he could inhale freely.

“How was that, baby?” Asked Jinyoung, his tone definitely sounding a bit hesitant.

“One more time” was all Jaebeom said, his voice sounding as deep as ever.

He formed an o shape with his lips and sucked on the hard member a few times, then took another breath and went as deep as he could. The fingers were intertwined in his hair again, not letting him up. Calibrating his leftover air better than before, he swallowed again. Jinyoung trembled again. Then he tapped and it was over.

His lungs had little time to compensate for the breathless seconds because Jinyoung changed tactics and fucked into Jaebeom’s mouth, not letting him swallow. He made a gurgling sound with the mixing spit and pre-cum, tasting that tangy aroma that Jinyoung’s body released. He closed his eyes and let whatever happen, dropping his hands, succumbing to Jinyoung’s every thrust.

His jaw felt numb after a while and it felt as his soul escaped and watched them from above. As soon as his mouth was filled, other impulses fell silent even at this harsh treatment. This was what he needed, no thoughts just leaving the rushing word behind. This small room was his safe haven, this person meant his home.

By the time he got to the end of this train of thoughts, the thrust and Jinyoung's dick was gone and replaced with tiny kisses all over his face, forehead and lips, praises raining down on him as Jinyoung pulled himself up from the ground. 

“You did great, honey. Are you ready for your gift now?”

Jaebeom couldn’t reply with words, his head hardly nodded as his mind registered the question and with relaxed muscles he plopped down face forward, hugging a pillow under his chin, burying his nose into the smell of lavender detergent. He grew so pliant, sprawling and sinking deeper in comfort, the mattress moving under him like it was filled with water instead of memory foam. Or was he on the ocean, drifting on a floaty to a deserted island where the coconut water was sweet and the shade of palm trees offer protection against sunburn? The alcohol in his blood played all sorts of tricks on his mind, but maybe he would remember this feeling later and use it for a new song.

The bottle clicked in the momentary silence, Jinyoung rubbed his hands together, then spread the warmed up lube on his drool covered member. He looked down on his peaceful lover and stopped touching himself. Jaebeom's eyes were closed, calm smile lightening his feminine features. It made a contrast with his broad shoulders but his thinning waistline and the curve of his ass made all the pieces fit together. He would give the world to see Jaebeom like this every day. He understood that happiness didn't come easy but he was willing to work for it each hour of the week if it meant Jaebeom would feel like this even for a split second. All the teasing and funny remarks, every well-placed scolding or rushed joke manifested inside Jinyoung for this sole purpose. 

The mattress bent at Jinyoung's weight. Kneeling between Jaebeom's delicious things, Jinyoung stroked him from the small of his back, up to his neckline, thumb massaging small circles into the knots.

"Are you comfortable?" 

"Mmmmm" Jaebeom let out a sound that would best compare to a purr, Jinyoung puffed some air out his nostrils in his laugh. 

Putting his whole weight on Jaebeom, he guided his member to Jaebeom’s entrance and played with the slick, sliding and patting on it with his member. Jaebeom laughed lightly, the sensitive area must have been a bit ticklish.

After a few strokes, Jinyoung pushed just the tip through. Jaebeom grew still. Hooking his kneecap in his arm fold and reaching back towards the soft locks of wet hair attached to Jaebeom’s neck, Jinyoung filled Jaebeom up with one strong strike.

"Oh God" Jaebeom grunted half-drowned under Jinyoung's weight into the pillow. 

"What do you say to me when I give you nice surprises." 

Jaebeom's thank you was more like an 'an u' 

"I didn't hear it, what was that?" Jaebeom struggled but managed to form the words after a few tries. 

"Thank you, Jinyoungah."

Jinyoung began to pound into the warmness vigorously, holding Jaebeom down by his neck, balancing with his other hand and one leg stretched out.

"Say it louder."

"Thank you, Jinyoungah. Thank you, ah, fuck, thank you. I love you so much, Jinyoung. I love you, I love ahh ahh."

Jaebeom struggled to speak, holding his head in this twisted position, so Jinyoung lifted Jaebeom’s bent leg over to put him into missionary pose and continued the fierce tempo. Jaebeom tried to cover his mouth because of the loud noises he made at each thrust, but Jinyoung didn’t let him. Locking Jaebeom’s forearm above his head, he asked further questions.

“Does it feel nice? Is this how you wanted it? Tell me, baby, let me hear your voice some more.”

“Yes, yes. It’s so deep, feels amazing Jinyoungah. Please don’t stop. Please, Jinyoungah.”

Jaebeom's begging was more effective than a four-pack of beer would be, intoxicating Jinyoung, clouding his mind, instincts soaring on the burning feathers of a phoenix.

"Sssshhh, you’re doing great, love. It’s all yours. I’m gonna give it all to you."

Jaebeom’s legs were lifted on Jinyoung’s shoulders and he gritted his teeth at the pressure given by this angle. All the blood was traveling from his raised legs to his face, turning his skin a darker shade of red. His cheeks dotted by the effort and his mouth hanging open, Jinyoung found him so irresistible and wanted to give him more pleasure, go a little deeper or be a little thicker. He slid one finger in next to his member and stretched Jaebeom’s already tense hole.

It was too much with the rocking motions, tearing at the edges. “Yellow, yellow, yellow.”

“It’s okay, baby. I’ll slow down for you.” The safe words sobered Jinyoung up a little, the veins on his temple throbbing with the rush of blood made their appearance and Jaebeom reached back to massage them, while Jinyoung gingerly pulled his dick out along the finger to barely be inside, then with the same motion pushed back in ever so slowly while kissing Jaebeom’s wrist that he could reach.

He used this pace for a while, looking into Jaebeom’s wide eyes. They exchanged feverish kisses, long strokes of tongues flat against each other, lips crushed at the demand of their urges. Jaebeom didn’t hurt anymore, everything was strangely calming, like the only place and time that existed was here and now. Long gone were the worry and the stress, he was coming undone under his lover’s safe touches.

He closed his eyes, feeling as if he was floating on clouds, his body weightless, pressure only building up within his cores, but it was the right kind, the one he knew he wanted all along. Then the finger was gone, and only Jinyoung’s throbbing member was left inside him, pushing in deep, tip circling, pressing against the spot that made him see sparkles and then the waves came and he moaned and wiggled and threw his hands over Jinyoung and raked fingernail lines on his back.

Jinyoung hissed but didn’t scold Jaebeom because he knew his lover was too far gone to care about this and didn’t want to ruin the moment. At least this scar will only sting under his shirt when all the sweating from dancing covers it but to the outside world, it will remain invisible, just like their intimate relationship. He was not ready yet, but he was also willing to let it go as far as Jaebeom was content. After a few seconds of panting however, Jaebeom started to wiggle underneath him.

“I want more Jinyoungah, please fuck me more. I wanna cum one more time. Please make me come one more time. I need you.” 

He picked up the pace again and moved steadily until his arms started to hurt from holding his weight up. 

“Baby, come on top, I’m getting weary. Show me what your pretty hips can do.”

Jinyoung pulled out and rolled on his back, combing his wet hair out of his eyes. Jaebeom was kissing him as soon as his hand was gone. He climbed and straddled Jinyoung’s wait, mouth-watering at the sight of his V-live. He ran his finger’s through the coarse hair of his happy trail and held Jinyoung’s dick in one hand, while the other lay on his chest for support.

“Nyongie, it’s still so hard.”

‘That’s right, sweetie. I can’t help it, you are just so good for me, so tight and warm.”

To these words, Jaebeom’s lungs squeezed all the oxygen out as well. He was proud that he was praised and he wanted to give more, so looking determined at Jinyoung, he lowered himself onto his dick and grabbed Jinyoung’s hand, intertwining their fingers while grinding into the pleasures. Even though he came not long ago, he already felt the hotness rise from somewhere unnamable.

“Lean back” instructed Jinyoung.

Jaebeom felt one hand on his hips and the other on his dick pumping vigorously. The left hand was pulling him deeper on Jinyoung who barely could hold back any longer. Jaebeom’s eyes rolled back and he had to close his eyes, not to feel dizzy. He heard words coming from miles away, or so it felt like at that moment.

“Such a good job, doing amazing, I’m going to come baby. I’m almost there, keep going for me. Such a pretty boy. I’m going to pull you in deeper, but you can only come when I reach zero. Are you ready?”

Jaebeom blew a lock of hair away from his eyes that were tripping salty drops and nodded with his last remaining power.

“Five” Five? that's too long, he won't make it, he is there, it’s already there, stomach clenching, sweat breaking.

“Four” That second was definitely longer than should have been. Oh god, the tip is in so deep, he could feel it if he touched under his belly button.

Three, the stretch is unbearable, the position insane, there is no way he can hold on for two more counts. Even Jinyoung says the next number between his teeth.

“Two.” That was it, there are no more numbers, just “Yellow”. Ambers popping in front of his eyes like firework, filling his dilated pupils with lemonade sour drops.

One and zero was just a guess with their hearts banging against their eardrums as both of them tensed then released, all that they had rushing to the surface. Tide rolling down in waves, few slow thrusts from Jinyoung, and Jaebeom grabbing on his own dick to get rid of every last drop. His orgasm was longer this time, whether it was because of the alcohol or because of the orgasm delay earlier.

Head still spinning, Jaebeom could only slide down on Jinyoung’ thighs and they lay there, leg facing each other for a few seconds.

“Wow, I should have let you do this to me earlier, Jinyoungah.”

“Hm, maybe next time you won’t wait until the last second with your breakdown?”

“Ouch, that hit the spot.”

“Yeah, as I recall, I did hit it quite frequently.”

Jinyoung felt a light breeze and then his face was buried under the blanket Jaebeom threw at him.

“Hey, careful! I’m still covered with everything.”

“So am I. The whole bed has to be changed anyway. But it ain’t going to be me this time.”

“Right. You need a shower, that will sober you up.”

“You’re right, I just don’t feel enough strength in me to get started.”

“Would you like my leg to give you a headstart?”

“No, that won’t be necessary”. Both of them chuckled and made their way to the bathroom.

Once they were all cleaned up and eating the pizza Jinyoung ordered when Jaebeom was under the shower, the phone rang. Jinyoung turned to Jaebeom before picking it up.

“Are you ready for our comeback, Leader-nim?”

“With you by my side, I might just make it. Let’s just hope, I can still do the Not by the moon choreo…”

“With the pre-recorded shows, you might just get lucky.” Ruffled Jinyoung Jaebeom’s soft, multi-colored locks teasingly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Feel free to leave a comment. (I only bite on request :)


End file.
